onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit D. Tengu
Hachiro Hajime is the 8th division commander of [https://onepiecefanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Black_Heart_Pirates The Black ''Heart Pirates]. Appearance Spirit bears the image of a mythical Tengu. He has unnaturally red skin, shocking white hair, and a long extended nose. His hair is kept in a ponytail, which extends outwards looking like a small bush. His nose is something he had since before he became a cyborg, and is reminiscent of a legendary sniper of the past. The red skin is his cyborg skin, protecting his inner machinery from outside elements. Personality Very stubborn and capricious by nature, Spirit doesn't stay in the same mood for very long, being quite fickle to change. On the best of days, Spirit is easy-going to the point of slacking on his responsibilities if they do not, in turn, involve pirate work, possessing rather small attention spam toward mundane tasks and topic that doesn't immediately draw his attention. Because of this, he rarely displays any sense of importance or amazement to the ordinary, keeping a rather disinterested look on his face for the majority of the time that tends to pass him off as being cocky or bored. As a farmer raised from a young age, he recognizes when something is wrong, always following his gut on matters of life and death rather than logic. As an instinctive-driven person, everything he does is with a purpose, never doing something without some sort of reason behind it, unless it should benefit him or others in some way, this is mostly showcased in his willingness to do favors for others in return for help later. He holds his position as a pirate division commander high regard and is loyal to his captain to a fault, personally believing that there are more ways to encompass the pirate lifestyle. Considering himself a veteran pirate with several years of experience, Spirit spent a good portion of his rookie years under the mentorship from a variety of pirates, one of which being the pirate kings apprentice Shanks, with the gentlemen in question, had seen enough action and battle well into his old age, allowing Spirit to become a rich source of experience and knowledge that he's willing to share out to the new generation of pirates. Typically seen as a type of mentor of sorts, a goofy uncle that looks after the well-being of the younger pirates by offering his assistance here and there should they require it. Much in the same vein, he is an extremely hard man to impress due to having spent many years of his life-fighting in conflicts of all types. With very little things able to arise his interest, this usually means that he has extremely high standards for his enemies and allies to meet in order for him to be impressed, only holding in high esteem a few pirates he regards as peers. Personally believing himself to be not very amazing and rather plain in comparison to most people and pirates, he sees himself as being typically normal, making him very grounded to his own limits and beliefs. In most cases, this often translates to spirit using his position to excuse himself from certain activities or jobs under false pretenses in order to alleviate any pressure on him. Spirit, for lack of a better word, is extremely unorthodox in the way he pursuits his endeavors or accomplishes his goals, disliking the thought of having himself follow the correct method or procedure of doing something, taking an interest in finding his own way to indirectly solve his problems as unconventionally as possible. Powers & Abilities Spirit is a monstrously powerful spearman, easily capable of being considered for the title of the Greatest Spearman in the World. Having trained for over thirty-five years through some of the most brutal conditions imaginable, he's come out as an excellent combatant and wielder of the spear. Spear Spirit's weapon of choice, he keeps this spear with him at most times, even when not in battle. This spear looks highly ornate and ceremonial, fitting in with his Raijin Island outfit much more than his plain clothes. It has an elaborate spearhead, and overall appears to be a cross between a spear and a khakkhara, having four rings attached near the top together with some red feathers. It seems to be made out of silver, or a similar colored metal. Cyborg Physiology Spirit has irregular physiology for a cyborg. He wasn't given a form of power source to move his body. Instead, he has created to be capable of storing massive amounts of electrical energy, with the catch being that he needs to be powered from outside sources. When struck by lightning, or electrocuted in some way, the electricity will enter his body to be stored. It was for this reason that he was ultimately assigned the eight-division commander and, as well as why he developed such a good relationship with Faramond before achieving this rank. The Fishman would provide the cyborg with emergency power during battles, and continues to do so when away from the electrical storm of an island. He isn't built with any special abilities, such as lasers or the like, but the more electricity he has stored within himself, the stronger and faster he becomes. While on Raijin Island, Spirit is considered to be nearly unstoppable.